


welcome back Bandit

by zaki374



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaki374/pseuds/zaki374
Summary: bandit goes missing after 8 months and two weeks he's back but a bit...bigger than he was before
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	welcome back Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a mpreg mini story  
> -sorry

it had been months since they saw Bandit and Banker was kinda happy about it but it was pretty concerning becase he didn't say anything he just left and everyone wonder where he went, one day the two were low on costumers so Carver went out to take a break while Banker was at his post, *creek* Banker spotted an eye peering through the door he could also see two small legs "I-i think you-you're too sm-small to have a-a bank account b-but yo-you can walk around if you'd like" he said softly after a few minutes the little eye disappeared but he could still see the little legs where still there minutes later the doors fully opened Bankers jaw dropped when he saw who it was "B-bandit?" he said in surprise Bandit was wearing a long baby blue shirt his pants where the same his hat covered his midsection tho it didn't hide it very well and his arms where over his chest, he gave him a small smile "*heh* *heh* yeah" he said giveing a little thumbs up "anyway I need a seat" "o-oh! I'll go g-get it for you" Banker then walked out of his post and into the other room  
-ten minutes later-  
he came back with a chair "w-we haven't s-seen ya in ages what happen to ya bandit?" Banker said as he placed the chair closest to Bandit "*heh* *heh* yeah sorry about that I just...went on to do somethings..." Bandit said looking around nervously Banker notices this "i-is there something w-wrong" Banker asked "no it's fine" he said as he gave Banker a small smile "s-so wha-what's with the hat?" Banker said as he pointed Bandit's stomach, Bandit jumped and held the hat tighter around his stomach "*uuuuhhhhhh* hat what hat *heh*" Bandit giggled nervously Banker gave him an unsure look "a-are you h-hiding something Bandit?" "n-no nothing this time" Bandit said as he started to blush a bit "well the-then there's nothing to fear" Banker said as he bent down to Bandits hight and peeked under his hat Bandit tighten his grip around his hat his face was red as his hair at this point "I *UuuuUUUHhhhhh* got to...go use the loo *heh*" Bandit said as he got up and walked/waddled out of the bank "B-Bandit" "I'll be back in a bit don't worry" Bandit said as he headed towards the door "ba-ba-BANDIT!!" "see ya" Banker said as he headed out the door Banker ran out after him but he was nowhere to be found Banker looked around he couldn't see him anywhere he was gone "da-darn it" he said under his breath


End file.
